My Worst Enemy
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Alexa is princess of the Northern America Nation. When vampires rule half of her nation things can happen. When Alexa is forced to marry the vampire prince and unite the nations. Will Alexa marry the prince or fall in love with an unexpected someone?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I was just a simple girl. I mean I have and older brother named Liam and I come from a good and noble family. Oh and did I mention that I am the princess of the human nation. Yeah I know what you are thinking I thought humans lived all over the world? Yeah they do but I am princess of the Northern American nation and also I my nation is split in half because vampires rule the other half. My name is Alexa and this is the story on where I was forced to marry my worst enemy.

* * *

**HEY GUYS NEW STORY YAY! HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS THE ****REST!-ALICE [:P}**


	2. The news

Chapter One

I looked at myself in my makeup stand mirror. I brushed my long black hair while thinking about the brewing threats of war with the vampires. Knock! Knock! I turned towards my door to find my older brother Liam there.

"What news have you heard, brother? I asked with hope that war was not the solution that my mother and father have come up with.

I heard Liam sigh and sit down on my bed. He lowered his head as if something bad had happened.

"Liam what is it?" My brother had still not answered me.

"Liam what is it?" Liam looked up into my eyes, "Alexa they have come to an agreement, you are to be married to the vampire prince to unite the kingdoms and to be in the honor of peace.

I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. How could they just offer me up as if I was a piece of property? I was their daughter. I ran out of my room and had to pick up my floor length dress to keep from falling. I busted open the two large wooden doors that opened up to the council room.

"Alexa we are in the middle of a meeting, whatever it is it can wait," my father said in an angry tone. I looked to see all of the council members human and vampire and the vampire king and queen.

I looked my father straight in the eye, "How dare you offer me to a man I do not even know. I am not a piece of property. I am your daughter, your own flesh and blood!"

My father stood up but my mother put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to calm down. Then a loud bang came from the doors. I turned to see a man about a year older than me, and he was gorgeous. He had short midnight black hair and glowing sapphire blue eyes. He was muscular and he was about five inches taller than me. He pushed passed me and looked at the king and queen of vampires.

"Mother, father what is the meaning of this! I am not going to marry a woman I don't even know better yet a human!"

"_Oh hell no, this guy thinks he is better than me. I don't even know this guy and already his is being a jerk. I have to marry this guy and already I want to strangle him!" _I thought angrily to myself.

The man turned to me and grabbed wrist, "I am not acting like a jerk I am very angry and who and the hell are to be thinking those rude things about me, human!" He had spat out the word "human."

"Get your dirty hands off of me! I am Alexa princess of this nation!" The man looked me straight in the eye. I could see his eyes moving as if he was reading me as if he was reading my soul. He let go of me and turned to face the vampire king and queen. I turned to face my parents and my father looked at me.

"Alexa I would like you to meet Alexander prince of the vampire nation and you're soon to be husband,"

We both turned to face each other I knew my heart sped up because he grinned at me.

"My husband?" I said in fear.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY IT LOOKS SHORT BUT FANFIC MAKES IT SEEM SHORT ITS REALLY TWO PAGES ON WORD DOC. READ AND REVIEW. 3 REVIEWS. - ALICE [:D]**


	3. The kiss

I turned away from Alexander. I looked at my father with hurt eyes and then ran out of the council room. I could feel tears of anger running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that I was to be married to that jerk. That self-absorbed, thinks everyone loves him, good for nothing loser.

Alexander's P.O.V

I could hear her thoughts about me. I heard her call me a self- absorbed, thinks everyone loves me, good for nothing loser. I growled and my parents looked at me.

"Son calm down! Or else you are going to do something that you will regret!" my father yelled.

I closed my eyes and then ran out of the room using vampire speed.

Alexa's P.O.V

I got into the hallway leading to my room; I pressed my back against the wall and slide down crying into my hands. Then I was hoisted up into the air. I could see that it was Alexander holding me in the air. I could see that his fangs were out and his eyes were blood red. I screamed. I screamed so loud that my ears rang, but it was cut off by the Alexander's hand.

"Hello sweetheart, shouldn't you be in your room." I could hear the amusement in his voice. I tried to bite his hand but it epically failed. I heard him chuckle, "I wouldn't do that if you die with my blood in your system then you could be turned into what I am."

I stopped trying to bite him. He slowly put me down on the ground. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and all efforts trying to calm it down failed. He grinned at me, knowing that he could see fear my eyes. I felt another tear escape my eye, but before I could wipe it away I felt his hand brush it away. I let out an involuntary shiver; I looked up to see him examining my tear as if he had never felt sadness.

"Alexander what was that for?" I whispered hoping no one saw what he had just done to me.

"I don't know I just got mad and then I just remember holding you up in the air." I felt his hand slide into mine. I let out another shiver because of how cold his hand was. I looked up into his eyes and they weren't the glowing sapphire blue eyes that I had seen but instead they were like liquid sliver.

"Can we start over again? Just pretend that what happened in the council room never even happened." I was shocked to hear him say that. Did he really want to get to know me or was this just a plan to get the rest of my kingdom? His hand brushed my cheek lightly.

"Why would you think I would do such a thing? I do not want the other half of the kingdom and quite honestly I don't care about that. Look I am willing to get to know you and actually be okay with an arranged marriage if you're willing to meet me half way."

"Okay I will give this a shot but remember I am still going to be cautious about you and what you are." Alexander's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled him to me so that my body was pressed against his. I could feel the cold radiating from his body. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine. Then he fully pressed his lips to mine. It was soft like a feather landing on a pile of pure silk. I heard rushing throughout the hallway until it came to a complete stop.

"Alexander what are you doing to Alexa?"

* * *

**3 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS!**


	4. Important

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


End file.
